As both hardware and software components of computers and communication systems become more complex, the ability to simulate the operation of such components in a real world operational environment becomes more difficult. Accordingly, testing such components in an actual operational environment becomes desirable. To accomplish this, hardware and software developers perform alpha and beta tests of their products by providing their products to users for evaluation and testing. However, as systems become more complex, the need for increasing numbers of test products increases. The evaluation of the test products in an operational environment involves accumulating large amounts of data. Such data includes problems that the user encounters during operation. However, such components typically lack sufficient detail to determine the actual failure unless a large amount of users experience the same failure. It would be beneficial to conduct performance, compatibility, and reliability testing of products in an operational environment by collecting sufficient data during the testing. It is also beneficial to provide such testing so that the test environment is as close as possible to the environment experienced by typical users.